


Imagination

by captainhook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Soft Dean Winchester, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: очень быстрые, очень короткие уаншотс на основе песен. Я напишу больше о каждом из них в примечаниях к части. песни- The Chain, Fleetwood Mac- Leave us alone, Night Riots- Imagination, Foster the People
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. The Chain

**Author's Note:** **Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Chain, Fleetwood Mac
> 
> Ангст/Расставание  
> POV Дина

У Дина затуманились глаза, и слезы грозили вылиться наружу. Он не говорил, опасаясь, что если он это сделает, его голос будет звучать только как нытье и мольбы.

— Дин, скажи что-нибудь пожалуйста, — Кас умолял его, вышагивая по комнате. Дин чувствовал себя слабым и беззащитным. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя так. Он потерял бдительность ради Каса, первого человека за многие годы. И это было правильно, он чувствовал себя комфортно. Пока его не лишили этого. 

— Ладно, если тебе нечего сказать, то и мне тоже, — Кас встал и посмотрел в зеленые глаза Дина в последний раз. Он старался не обращать внимания на боль и страдание позади них.

— Я желаю тебе всего наилучшего, Дин. 

Как только Кас улетел, Дин потерял бдительность, попытался заплакать. Пытаясь избавиться от этого ужасного чувства. Но он больше не мог, он был зол, устал и был растерян, поэтому он выбежал из мотеля и вскоре ехал в Импале. Он не знал, куда он направлялся, но, после нескольких поворотов, он понял, что едет туда, где однажды провел ночь с Касом.

Старая гора смотрящая на озеро. Они смотрели на закат, бегая сквозь ночные тени, крадя поцелуи друг у друга. Кас рассказал ему сказки о небесах и начале земли. Они долго смотрели на звёзды, и ни один из них не нарушал тишину, опустившуюся между ними той ночью. Это была хорошая тишина, мирная тишина, успокаивающая тишина. Тишина в мотеле была оглушительной. Подавленные слезы и невысказанные слова. Дин почувствовал слезу на щеке и проклял себя за то, что позволил Касу сломать свои барьеры. 

Дин оставил машину на краю горы, сидя на капоте Импалы, вспоминая времена, когда голова Каса лежала на его плече, прямо рядом с ним. Это было несправедливо. 

К черту его любовь. К черту его лжи. 


	2. Leave us Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave us Alone, Night Riots
> 
> *Может содержать триггеры насилия из-за сексуальной ориентации. И использование гомофобного языка*
> 
> Человек Кас

Дин и Кас выскочили из бара, смеясь и идя шатаясь по дороге. Дин обернул Каса своими руками, одалживая ему куртку, когда Кас задрожал от холода. Дин подумал, что он прекрасен сейчас, больше чем обычно. Покрасневшие щеки, розовый нос. Сверкающие голубые глаза от уличных фонарей.

Охотник поцеловал его, не заботясь о том, кто был рядом с ними. Возможно, ему следовало быть поосторожнее. Но в тот момент ему было все равно. Он прижал Каса к стене за ними, больше не был сосредоточен на возвращении домой, больше сосредоточен на человеке перед ним. Кас усмехнулся, все еще привыкая к алкоголю. Дин был счастлив, счастливее, чем когда-либо. Его ангел. 

Но потом он услышал смех за его спиной, и удар влетел ему в лицо, отправив его прямо к стене.

— Педики, — один из мужчин ухмыльнулся ему, давая ему пинок в ребро Дина, что заставило его загнуться от боли.

Давая рефлексам вступить в силу, Дин нанес ему удар, сморщиваясь, когда его рука встретила сильную челюсть. Его глаза все еще слипались, но он три раза ударил другого парня, кто оказался на полу у его ног. Он услышал, как тело бросили к стене, а потом стон боли, исходящий от Каса. Гнев вспыхнул внутри Дина, и он пошел прямиком к нападавшему на Каса, толкая его к той же стене, затем нанося ему удар прямо в лицо, он услышал треск черепа этого парня по кирпичу и тот упал на пол. Теперь Дин ясно видел, что двое мужчин в кожаных куртках, пахнущие алкоголем, загнали их в угол.

Дин забыл, что они должны быть осторожны на улицах. Он бросился к Касу, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Экс-ангел буркнул, когда вставал и сморщился от боли, но он улыбнулся, когда увидел Дина. Пытаясь скрыть эту боль.

Дин и Кас вернулись к мотелю прихрамывая; бдительно высматривая опасность. Так не должно быть.

Они не были проблемой на улицах, это были бандиты. Гомофобы, расисты. Проблема была в них.


	3. Imagination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagination, Foster The People
> 
> POV Дина  
> Альтернативная Вселенная, Кас и Дин — просто два человека, которые встретились и влюбились.

_ Мотоцикл несется по улице, мрак ночи. Я не могу избавиться от ощущения, которое было оставлено твоими руками. Ты смеялся, мчась по лестнице к своей квартире, оставляя меня, и мое сердце трепетало без тебя. Я не мог выбросить твое лицо из головы, Голубые глаза, смотрящие прямо на меня, через кабинку закусочной. Я никогда не забуду твои губы, прижатые к моим, мягкие и холодные, влажные от дождя. Твою руку, которая гладила мою щеку, твою ухмылку, когда ты оставил меня под дождем, обещая завтра. Я могу увидеть тебя завтра. Мой милый Ангел.  _

_ Запах корицы и кожаных курток. Моей кожаной куртки, которую ты украл у меня. Ту, которую я позволил тебе украсть, вместе с моим сердцем. Эти мягкие губы касаются моего уха, смех звенит в моей голове и ты убегаешь в дождь, улыбаясь как младенец. Я преследую тебя; я всегда преследовал тебя; ты никогда не был достаточно близко. Даже не кожа-к-коже, горячее неровное дыхание и мягкие стоны. Близко не подходил, всегда слишком далеко. Ты снова смеешься, когда я не успеваю, ты называешь мое имя, и я нахожу тебя, красивым, как всегда. Мы были в лесу, в лесу воображения. Ты даешь мне прижать губы к твоим, вкус банановых кексов и сливок. Я жажду тебя, как человек жаждущий воздух. Ты затаскиваешь меня в лес, как будто надеялся, что мы заблудимся. Я уже был потерян, в твоих голубых глазах цвета океана. Я смотрю, ты моргаешь. Момент прошел.  _

_ Теперь мое время открыть глаза, я боюсь, я не могу сделать это, боюсь, что в следующий раз, когда я закрою глаза воспоминания будут потеряны, но эти глаза они смотрят на меня с надеждой и силой и я открываю свои, мгновенно сожалея об этом, когда я встречаю людей, одетых в черное, гроб, лежащий под дождем, готовый быть похороненным. _

Я открываю глаза и я больше не чувствую твои мягкие губы на своих, твой смех, бегущий по лесу. Твою руку, которая сжимала мою, когда ты тянул меня глубже, желая, чтобы я потерялся с тобой, я хотел бы, чтобы я сделал это в тот день, я хотел бы, чтобы мы убежали. Но уже слишком поздно загадывать желания. Твое тело похоронено в земле. Слезы текут из моих глаз, и мне интересно, смотрел ли ты в мои глаза и видел целый мир возможностей, как я видел в твоих.


End file.
